


Lexical Field

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael unravels the whole lexical field when they do this. (Pre-series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexical Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/gifts).



> Written for Halfshellvenus' birthday.

_Related. Blood. Kin. Family. Sibling. Fraternal. Brother._

Michael unravels the whole lexical field in his mind when they do this. When they’re pressed together and breathing too close to each other; when he kisses and undresses Lincoln; when Lincoln undresses him and pins him to the bed; when Lincoln fills his mouth and all of his senses; when he takes Lincoln slow and deep inside him; when occasionally Lincoln returns the favor and grins at the surprise and the bliss on Michael’s face.

 _Incest_. But incest is an odd word; its mere existence is an oddness. Michael is good at seeing and grasping the concepts and realities hiding behind a single word, but this one... how can this one, cold and factual, legal and scientific, shame-inducing, begin to describe what they are and share?

Michael doesn’t want to forget who they are to each other when they do this. He’s not so sure about Lincoln, but _he_ certainly doesn’t want to obliterate this aspect when they lie together, move together, and come together.

Lincoln is familiarity, comfort and reassurance. Lincoln is steadiness. Yes, Lincoln is unreliable, but even that is a constant, a fixture in a never-ending flow. Lincoln is pain and love and, at the end of the day, love always overcomes pain.

Michael doesn’t want this despite Lincoln being his brother; he wants it _because_ Lincoln is his brother. So he unravels the whole lexical field as he holds on to strong shoulders he’s known forever and looks into eyes where he’ll find love, acceptance and understanding no matter what.

After, when they’re covered in a sheen of perspiration and still panting, and Michael shivers in the now too-cool air of the bedroom, Lincoln reaches for him. He doesn’t kiss him. He pulls the covers up, wraps an arm around him, palms the back of his head with a huge, gentle, brotherly hand, and plants a peck on his temple.

_Related. Blood. Kin. Family. Sibling. Fraternal. Brother._

Lincoln unravels the whole gestural field after they’ve done this.

END


End file.
